everything
by forget me knott
Summary: Kurt wasn't as strong as he seemed when he got the rejection letter from NYADA. He tried just as hard as Rachel Berry, but she still got everything.


**Okay, I wasn't planning to write another angst story. I was actually planning to write a Furt bro story thing. But I decided to get started on my summer reading (yes, it's only June. Sue me.) and the book is _Anthem_ by Ayn Rand. And I love it. So much. I would explain it, but I don't want to make this even longer than it's going to be. ANYWAYS, you should read it. Really good. And it's about this person who lives in a world that everyone has to be the same, and can't be an individual. (Ayn Rand was a philosopher also, look her up on Wikipedia or something. I don't know.) But the book brings out my angst side. So, this story was born. Yes.  
- Forget me knott  
declaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

After opening the rejection letter—_rejection_—Kurt didn't know how he got out of the choir room without breaking down. Some how he convinced Rachel and Finn that he was fine.

_Perfectly fine_. He recalled bitterly. And they believed him. So he left Rachel and Finn alone to comfort each other. Over Finn's rejection. Not Rachel's.

The countertenor sighed, leaning against the lockers. He didn't even care that he was sitting on the dirty floor, he was too _upset _to care.

Even though he was absolutely heartbroken that he didn't get into his dream school, the _only _school he applied for, he didn't feel any anger to a certain Rachel Berry. Believe it or not, the girl became his best friend. And he was happy for her.

But his friendship with Rachel didn't make the pain disappear. He tried just as hard as Rachel. And she was the one that got in.

Kurt slammed his fist against the locker, ignoring the pain that came along with it. He couldn't contain the small sob that came out of his mouth.

Rachel and himself are almost exactly the same. They both love musicals, Broadway, guys and singing. And they both wanted to get into NYADA.

Rachel got accepted into NYADA. Kurt got rejected. A difference.

Another sob escaped him. He tried. He tried so _hard_.

He ran for class president. Which, isn't the safest thing for an openly gay student at a high school in Ohio to do, but he did it. And lost. He auditioned for _West Side Story_, and his boyfriend got the lead role. He was happy for him—what boyfriend would he be if he wasn't? But in the end, he didn't get into his dream school.

Damn Rachel Berry.

She _choked_ on her audition. Kurt nailed his, the dean of NYADA even told him so. Singing _Not the Boy Next Door _was amazing. It felt amazing. And Kurt wanted more. He wanted NYADA. But yet again, Rachel Berry got it. She got everything.

_She's my best friend_. He tried to remind himself. _I'm happy for her_.

He wanted this just as much as she did. So what if her whole room is dedicated to her dream of being a star? So what if she cared more about being a star than relationships and friendships? He wanted this. He wanted this so _fucking _bad.

Kurt wondered what Rachel and Finn were doing right now. Comforting each other? Celebrating? Being all depressing because they were going to be apart? He laughed bitterly, which made another sob escape his throat.

He didn't get it. He tried just as hard as Rachel. He wanted this. He wanted this so bad.

"She gets everything, doesn't she?" Kurt muttered bitterly, hitting the locker again.

"Kurt..." A voice responded, making Kurt flinch. He didn't want him to see him like this.

Kurt hid his face, using his sleeve to wipe away his tears. "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this, Blaine." He sighed, trying to control his emotions. "I probably look horrible; a complete mess." He laughed.

His boyfriend sat down next to Kurt, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Don't be sorry, Kurt." Blaine comforted him. "It's fine, perfectly fine."

Kurt shook his head. "How did you know?" He asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Finn and Rachel wanted me to look for you, they were worried." He explained.

"I'm fine. I told them I was." He muttered. "Am. I am fine." He corrected himself.

Blaine frowned. "Kurt—don't lie to me."

"No, I am fine." He told him, and started to stand up. "I forgot to tell Rachel congrats." He muttered, walking past his concerned boyfriend.

Blaine grabbed his wrist. "Kurt..."

Kurt turned towards his boyfriend, preparing to tell him that he was _fine_—when they both knew he actually wasn't—but once he saw Blaine's face, he couldn't control his emotions anymore.

He launched himself at his boyfriend, hugging him tightly. When Blaine returned the hug, Kurt couldn't hold back his sobs.

At least he had something that Rachel Berry didn't.

Blaine.

* * *

**OHMYGOSH KLAINE FLUFF AND ANGST ROLLED IN ONE OHMYGOD IT'S BEAUTIFUL.  
Okay, it's not really fluff. But it's still on the fluff o'meter, right? C:  
I hated how the last episode didn't show Kurt that much. He gets rejected, and BAM, all about Rachel. AGAIN.  
oh my god I seriously need to write a Rachel angst one-shot. **


End file.
